Innocent Baekie!
by YObee
Summary: Kepolosan, keanehan, dan kebodohan seorang namja imut bernama Baekhyun apakah mampu menaklukan hati seorang namja dingin yang tampak begitu sempurna seperti Chanyeol?
1. Prolog

BOY X BOY

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jiyeon (T-Ara), Suho etc.

* * *

"Aku lelah harus berjalan kaki terus setiap hari seperti ini! Sekolah hampir 3 tahun tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun! Setidaknya aku bisa pulang dengan naik sepeda motor seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Tapi kenapa itu tidak pernah terwujud Tuhan? :( Ini menyebalkan!" Gerutu sang namja imut disela perjalanan pulang sekolahnya. wajahnya muram menggambarkan kekesalanya. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan raya yang sepi dengan sesekali menendang benda-benda apapun yang ada di depanya. Sejak beberapa hari ini ia dibuat kesal oleh nasibnya sendiri yang tidak pernah beruntung. Terlahir ditengah keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja membuat semua keinginannya tak bisa dengan mudah ia penuhi, dia harus berjuang keras lebih dulu untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Seperti sekarang ini, keinginannya untuk memiliki sepeda motorpun masih belum bisa ia wujudkan, padahal sudah hampir 3 tahun ia berjuang agar dapat membelinya. Menyedihkan memang.

Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dalam hidupnya, kecuali wajah cantiknya. Dia memang seorang namja, namun kecantikanya bahkan mampu mengalahkan kecantikan wanita tercantik di seantero jagad sekalipun. Banyak namja maupun yeoja yang menyukainya. Dialah Byun Baekhyun, namja berusia 17 tahun, bersekolah di EKSO High School, berada di kelas tingkatan terakhir (3F), nilai pelajaran rata-rata, otak pas-pasan, lahir dari sebuah keluarga aneh, memiliki adik bernama Tao yang juga sama anehnya.

PLANG!

Sekuat tenaga kaki Baekhyun menendang sebuah kaleng bekas yang ada didepanya sebagai pelampiasan untuk kekesalannya.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

"Ekh? S-suara apa itu?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika mendengar suara gonggongan itu. Ia melihat kesekeliling mencari asal suara yang membuatnya jadi was-was.

* * *

"Ne noona. Aku sudah melihatnya. Lumayan, walaupun tidak sebesar dan sebagus rumah kita yang dulu tapi kelihatanya nyaman juga. - arrasseo, ne noona."

Klik.

Chanyeol menutup ponselnya, ia menghela nafas, sejenak mendongak keatas langit, setelah itu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Tolong akuuuu!"

Chanyeol memelankan langkahnya dan memicingkan matanya pada seseorang yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan teriakan minta tolong.

_Kenapa orang itu?_ Batin Chanyeol heran.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

_Ommo_ Seketika Chanyeol membelalakan matanya mengetahui seekor anjing yang sedang berlari mengejar orang asing itu.

"Ayoo lariii!" Teriak orang yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun itu seraya menarik paksa Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya! Apa-apaan kau?!" Seru Chanyeol berusaha lepas dari tangan Baekhyun. Namun sulit karna Baekhyun terus menariknya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Anjing itu bisa memakan kitaaa!" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersengal-sengal di sela larinya.

"Anjing itu mengejarmu bukan mengejarku!" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Mwo?! Tapi aku butuh pertolonganmu!"

"Memangnya siapa kau?!" Chanyeol menghentikan larinya, terpaksa Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti sementara anjing itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka. Chanyeol berbalik dan melangkah kearah anjing itu datang. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

"Ya! Kau gila huh?! Ayo kita lari!" Teriak Baekhyun panik setengah mati.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

"Ommo! Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Kau benar-benar gila?! Ayo lari!" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan segera menarik tanganya, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menepisnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir denganya. Akhirnya karna putus asa, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di pohon yang ada didekat tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia naik keatas pohon dengan susah payah. Ia mengamati Chanyeol dari atas pohon dengan berdebar-debar, keringat bercucuran melengkapi rasa panik serta takutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan cepat-cepat melemparnya kearah anjing itu.

beberapa detik kemudian..

"Woaah~." Baekhyun bertakjub ria ketika ia melihat anjing itu berhenti berlari dan langsung memakan sesuatu yang Chanyeol lempar tadi. "B-bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun melihat tak percaya. Disana Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, ia berbalik mencari Baekhyun dan langsung mengangkat satu alisnya begitu melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang nangkring di atas pohon.

"Turun kau -_-" Suruh Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Sh-shireo." Baekhyun menolak dengan cepat, dia takut anjing itu akan mengejarnya lagi.

"Turun." Suruh Chanyeol lagi.

"Shireo!" Bentak Baekhyun yang kesal karna Chanyeol tidak mengerti juga, namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum sinis kearahnya. "Aku takut. . ." Kata Baekhyun pelan dengan wajah pucat.

"Dasar wanita." Celetuk Chanyeol datar dan kembali berbalik menghadap anjing yang masih sibuk memakan sesuatu yang dia lempar tadi.

"Mw-mwo?! Kau bilang apa tadi? Ya! Aku nam-"

"Kau pasti mengusiknya kan?" Baru saja Baekhyun akan memberitahu kalau dia namja, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya duluan dengan pertanyaan.

"Mwo?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol itu.

"Dia tidak akan mengejarmu sampai seperti itu jika kau tidak mengganggunya duluan." Terang Chanyeol, ia berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjing itu layaknya sang majikan.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Sungguh!" Baekhyun membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya. "Untuk apa aku mengganggunya? Seperti tidak punya pekerjaan lain saja. Lagipula aku ini penyayang binatang, membunuh satu semutpun aku tidak tega apalagi- OMMO! Andwee!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berseru seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan. . ." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, perlahan ia turun dari pohon dan mendekat kearah anjing itu, ia ikut jongkok di samping Chanyeol, entah mengapa rasa takutnya sudah tak ada lagi. "Dia pasti terkena kaleng yang aku tendang tadi. . . ah, mianhae." Kata Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah. Chanyeol miliriknya sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Tapi tenang! Sebagai permintaan maafku. Kuberi kau jatah minuman energiku." Baekhyun mencari barang yang dimaksudnya didalam tasnya. "Tadda~" Ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan sebotol minuman berwarna kuning *semacam kaya extrajoss lah, wkwk*. Setelah membuka tutup dari botol minuman itu, Baekhyun meletakan botol itu didepan anjing itu tapi tiba-tiba anjing itu menggonggong. "Huaaaa!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, botol minuman yang masih ditanganya spontan terlempar kesembarang arah. Malangnya, botol itu tepat terlempar kearah Chanyeol, dan otomatis tumpah mengenai seragam yang Chanyeol pakai. "U-upss!" Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya. Sementara anjing itu sudah berlari menjauh dan menghilang.

* * *

"Mi-mian, jeongmal mianhae. . ." Baekhyun membungkukan badanya berkali-kali berusaha meminta maaf.

"Aish!" Kesal Chanyeol sembari tanganya sibuk membersihkan seragamnya yang basah dan jadi berwarna kuning itu dengan sapu tanganya.

"Mian, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ujar Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol melirik sebal kearah Baekhyun lalu sadar jika seragam yang dipakai Baekhyun sama dengan seragamnya.

_Yeoja menyebalkan ini satu sekolahan denganku?_ Batin Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar malah memperhatikan namja imut didepannya. T_api kenapa dia memakai celana? Aneh sekali._

"W-waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang heran melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah.

_Aigo, dadanya juga rata._

"Mi-mian, apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi semakin tidak nyaman, ia melihat kearah dadanya yang sekarang sedang dilihat intens oleh namja didepannya. Tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya. Lalu kenapa dia di lihat seperti seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang aneh didadanya.

_Dia benar-benar seperti namja_. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

_Dia ini kenapa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? _ Batin Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kuharap, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbengong karena kalimat tidak mengenakannya itu.

"Tidak asik sekali orang itu, huh." Gerutu Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesal kearah Chanyeol, setelah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah namja dingin itu Baekhyun pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah lagi menuju pulang.

* * *

"Aku pulaaang. . ." Ujar Baekhyun lesu ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Baekie?" Ucap seorang yeoja separuh baya yang sedang duduk sambil asik memotong kuku-kuku kakinya. Tv didepanya dibiarkan menyala. Wajahnya memakai masker putih.

"Ne umma. . ."

"Kenapa lesu begitu, hm?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil umma itu tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Ia terus sibuk dengan kuku kakinya.

"Gwenchana. . . ada masalah dengan anjing. . ." Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya.

"Maksudmu? (=,=) ah! itu tidak penting, nanti setelah makan siang kau ikut umma ke kebun!" Seru wanita itu dengan suara keras agar anaknya yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak mau!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Arrasseo, tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu!"

"Mwo?! Mana bisa begitu umma?!"

"Memang begitu kan aturan dirumah ini." Jawab wanita itu enteng.

"Arrasseo arrasseo arrasseo!" Terdengar jawaban terpaksa dari dalam kamar.

* * *

**Esok paginya. . . **

Chanyeol tampak sangat serius dalam memperhatikan pelajarannya. Namun, namja cantik bernama Minseok yang duduk satu bangku dengannya terus saja mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"Aish. Apa kau bisa diam? Ck." Kesal Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Min Seok pun akhirnya diam. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mulai lagi.

"Seragammu kenapa? Ada noda kuning." Tanya Min Seok untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat mencoba bersabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang super cerewet itu.

"Ini karna yeoja aneh itu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Min Seok penasaran.

"kau tidak mengenalnya. Jadi berhentilah bertanya."

"Kau yang dipojok itu! Kerjakan soal ini." Perintah sang guru bernama Kim Suho itu tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang merasa ditunjukpun bangun dari duduknya. Ia yakin ia ditunjuk karna ketahuan sedang mengobrol dengan Min Seok. Ck!

* * *

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Min Seok yang sedang sibuk dengan majalahnya.

"Anio, aku sedang asyik. Heheh. . . kau sendiri saja tidak apa kan?"

"Arrasseo."

** At library**

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau disini?" Sapa Suho ramah dan langsung duduk disamping Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk lalu melanjutkan lagi membacanya. "Aku dengar kau pindah rumah?" Tanya Suho yang merupakan guru Matematika itu.

"Ne." Chanyeol menghentikan membacanya dan melihat kearah Suho. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jiyeon yang memberitahuku."

"Ooh." Chanyeol terlihat tak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan saat ini, ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Kita sama-sama sibuk, apalagi Jiyeon."

"Hubunganmu dengan Jiyeon nunna apa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Ne. Tapi sekarang ini kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa dia sering menghubungimu?"

"Tidak, tidak pernah."

"Ooh." Suho hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban singkat dari Chanyeol. "Kau. . . apa masih belum bisa melepaskanya untukku?"

"Aku akan terus menunggunya." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Haah~ kenapa aku harus memperebutkan cinta dengan muridku sendiri?" Suho bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggunya." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum kecutnya.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Baekhyun baru sampai dipintu gerbang sekolah ketika tiba-tiba semua orang berbalik mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, mereka berlarian kembali masuk kedalam sekolahan.

"Kenapa mereka semua?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Karna penasaran ia pun mengikuti mereka masuk kedalam sekolahan. "Tapi. . . Umma bisa marah kalau sampai aku pulang terlambat, aku kan sudah berjanji akan membantunya menjual bayam. Haah~ yasudahlah. . ." Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kelas, ia berbalik dan melanjutkn lagi langkah pulangnya.

"Hey, kau."

"Ekh?" Baekhyun berujar bingung. "Tadi seperti ada suara seseorang. . ." Gumamnya heran.

"Ya! Kau!"

"Ekh?! Si-siapa itu?!" Kaget Baekhyun, ia tengok kanan-kiri mencari asal suara itu.

"Ya~ aku di belakangmu!" Spontan Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung mendapatkan senyuman maut dari sang pemilik suara itu.

_Uwaaaah~ kyeoptaaa_~ (*0*) Takjub Baekhyun dalam hati.

TBC^^/

* * *

Segini dulu deh prolognya, chap 1 segera dirilis kalau banyak yang suka.

Kamsahamnida (_)


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, kau."

"Ekh?" Baekhyun berujar bingung. "Tadi seperti ada suara seseorang. . ." Gumamnya heran.

"Ya! Kau!"

"Ekh?! Si-siapa itu?!" Kaget Baekhyun, ia tengok kanan-kiri mencari asal suara itu.

"Ya~ aku di belakangmu!" Spontan Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung mendapatkan senyuman maut dari sang pemilik suara itu.

_Uwaaaah~ kyeoptaaa_~ (*0*) Takjub Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Anyeong~" Sapa orang itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterpesonaanya.

"Suho songsaenim. . ." Gumam Baekhyun dengan pandangan memuja.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil Suho itu. Dia berada di atas motornya yang masih menyala mesinya.

"A-akku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Suho mengangguk pelan. "Perkenalkan, Byun Baekhyun imnida~" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dengan penuh semangat disertai senyuman merekah.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Nde, songsaenim." Baekhyun mengangguk, senyumnya terus mengembang di bibirnya. Ia begitu bahagia bisa berbicara dengan guru tertampan di sekolahnya. Walaupun Suho tidak mengajar dikelasnya, tapi ia sungguh mengidolakanya. _Ahh tampanya dia~_

"Kau tidak tertarik melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sekolahan?"

"Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi didalam sana songsaenim?"

"Hanya perkelahian saja.

"Woah? Siapa yang berkelahi memangnya songsaenim? O.o"

"Molla, yang aku dengar siswa kelas 3A dengan 3F yang berkelahi."

"Mwoya?! 3F?"

"Hm. waeyo? Itu kelasmu?"

"Itu memang kelasku. A-apa songsaenim tahu siapa saja yang berkelahi?"

"Kalau tidak salah Kyoongsu dengan Kai."

"Kyoongsu? Dia?"

"Dia temanmu?" Tebak Suho, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah terkejut. "Namja yang bernama Kai terluka parah, sepertinya dia akan dilarikan kerumah sakit."

"Ekh, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyoongsu?"

"Kyoongsu, dia bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolahan ini."

"Mwo?!"

"Dia bisa saja kehilangan masa depanya karna dipenjara. Orang tua Kai sangat kaya raya dan berkuasa, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk bisa membalas apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Itulah yang saat ini pihak sekolah kawatirkan."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa songsaenim tahu kenapa mereka berkelahi?"

"Molla." Suho mengangkat bahunya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia tampak sedang berpikir. Suho yang melihat expressi imut Baekhyun yang merengutkan bibirnya pun tak bisa menahan senyumanya.

"Kau itu sedang apa?" Tanya Suho geli.

"Ekh? A-aku hanya sedang berpikir saja, setahuku Kyoongsu dan Kai itu berhubungan sangat dekat. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa berkelahi seperti itu.."

"Hahaha, mana kutahu." Ujar Suho dengan tawa khasnya. Ia bersiap-siap menjalankan motornya. "Ayo naik." Perintah Suho tiba-tiba.

"Nde?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata terbelalak dan alis yang terangkat. Tadi dia salah pendengaran tidak? Suho menyuruhnya naik kemotornya?

"Cepat naiklah." Suruh Suho lagi. Tapi malah membuat Baekhyun semakin meragukan kesehatan organ pendengaranya.

_Aish, ada yang tidak beres dengan telingaku_. Batin Baekhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua telinganya dengan tanganya.

"Kau ini lambat sekali!" Kesal Suho yang langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun mendekat kebagian belakang motornya.

"Ekh?" Baekhyun kembali terbelalak bingung.

"Naik."

"A-ap-apa songsaenim bermaksud akan mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun shock.

"Ne, naiklah sekarang."

"Jinchayo?! T-tapi apa tidak merepotkan songsaenim?"

"Tidak~"

"Ah, arrasseo! Tentu saja aku mau songsaenim!" Ujar Baekhyun kegirangan dan tanpa ragu langsung naik ke motor Suho.

"kemana arah rumahmu?"

"Kesana songsaenim!" Jawab Baekhyun antusias.

"Okay!" Suho mulai menjalankan motornya keluar dari Ekso school. Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, selama 3 tahun bersekolah disini tak pernah dia pulang dengan naik sepeda motor, apalagi sampai diantar oleh guru idolanya itu! Sungguh hari keberuntunganya!

Drrt~ drrt~ drrt~

"yeoboseyo?" Sapa Suho pada orang yang menelfonya. Ia mengangkat telfon sambil terus menjalankan motornya. "Ah, kau Jiyeon? Tunggu sebentar." Suho tiba-tiba menepi dan menghentikan laju motornya, membuat Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa berhenti songsaenim?" Tanya Jajeoong seraya turun dari motor.

"Tunggu sebentar, kekasihku menelfon." Jawab Suho dan langsung kembali berbicara di telfon. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Ke-kekasih?" Ujar Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku sedang dijalan.- mwo?! Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau kau mau pulang hari ini?- Ekh, apa kujemput saja?- arrasseo."

_Jadi. . . Songsaenim sudah punya kekasih_. . . Batin Baekhyun kecewa. Rasanya sakit sekali dadanya. Ia menunduk sedih. _Pasti dia wanita yang sangat cantik_. . . _sedangkan aku? Aku ini namja, mana mungkin songsaenim akan tertarik padaku? Haah. . . aku benar-benar menyedihkan.._

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Suho. Baekhyun menegakan kepalanya, ia berusaha tetap tersenyum, walau rasanya dia ingin menangis.

"Ne, songsaenim?"

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus menjemput kekasihku dibandara. Sungguh, kalau tahu akan begini, tadi aku tidak berani menawarimu untuk pulang bersamaku. Mianhae." Ucap Suho menyesal.

"G-gwencahana, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu songsaenim." Kata Baekhyun seraya membungkuk.

"Mianhae." Ucap Suho lagi yang melihat expressi kecewa di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Gwenchana songsaenim, tentu saja lebih penting kekasih songsaenim daripada aku. Baiklah songsaenim, aku pulang dulu. Gomawo sebelumnya." Baekhyun membungkuk lagi lalu berbalik malangkah pergi meninggalkan Suho yang masih merasa tak enak rasa dengannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin dia mengabaikan kekasihnya sendiri demi seseorang yang mungkin baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, walaupun Baekhyun salah satu murid di sekolahnya mengajar, tapi dia baru kenal tadi. Itu pilihan yang benar bukan?

* * *

"Begini ya rasanya patah hati. . .? Haah~ sakit sekali. . ." Lirih Baekhyun dengan tangan menyentuh dadanya. Ia masih dalam perjalanan pulangnya, sudah hampir dua jam mungkin dia berjalan, tapi masih belum juga sampai rumahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai dengan cepat seperti biasanya kalau jalanya saja lesu seperti itu?

DUG!

"Aww!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba kala dirasakanya sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Ia mengusap-usap sisi keningnya yang terkena sesuatu itu. "Aish! Apalagi ini?!" Ujarnya kesal sembari memungut sebuah bola kasti yang tadi mengenai kepalanya. Ia tengak-tengok mencari si pelaku. Tapi tak ada seorangpun disana. "Haah~ hantu sekarang nakal-nakal!" Celetuknya asal. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sembari terus mengelus-elus keningnya yang sakit. Satu rumah lagi ia lewati, dia akan sampai dirumahnya sendiri.

DUG!

BRUG!

"Awww!"

Karna sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya, tak sengaja Baekhyun menubruk sesuatu yang keras didepanya sampai jatuh terduduk. Ia mendongak melihat apa yang sebenarnya dia tabrak tadi.

"Truk?" Ujarnya heran. Kenapa ada truk di sana? Apa ada yang pindah? Baekhyun bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengamati truk memang ada yang pindah. Truk itu berisi perabotan rumah tangga, seperti kursi, meja, lemari, ranjang dan perabotan-perabotan lainya.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah disamping truk itu terlihat 2 namja berusia sekitar 8 tahun sedang berlari menuju kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disana Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu dari kedua namja itu.

"Hyung! kau melihat bola kasti tidak?" Tanya Tao.

"Bola kasti?" Tao mengangguk. "Maksudmu ini?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan bola kasti yang ia genggam. Bola kasti yang telah melukai kepalanya.

" Itu milikku!" Seru namja yang berdiri disamping Tao, ia langsung merebut bola kasti itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandangnya heran.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Tao sambil melirik namja itu.

"Dia Sehun, dia tetangga baru kita hyung." Terang Tao. Namja disampingnya tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Jadi kau tetangga baruku? Baguslah, Tao jadi punya teman sekarang. Jadi dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi dengan menyuruhku bermain boneka barbie denganya."

"Tapi Sehun tidak suka boneka barbie hyung, dia lebih suka robot gundam!" Adu Tao sambil merengut.

"Dasar kau!" Baekhyun menepuk kepala adiknya pelan. "Itu wajar pabo! Mana ada namja yang suka boneka barbie selain kau!"

"Hyungmu benar Tao." Sambung Sehun.

"Ya~ kenapa kau membela hyungku? Katanya kau temanku?"

"Kalian akrab sekali, bukankah baru hari ini kalian bertemu?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama-sama, makanya kami cepat akrab!" Jawab Tao penuh percaya diri.

"Kami teman selamanya~" Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Tao. Tao menolehnya dan sedikit merengut. "Wae? Kau tidak mau jadi temanku?" Tanya Sehun yang heran dengan sikap Tao.

"Aku mau jadi istrimu saja!" Celetuk Tao yang langsung mencium singkat pipi Sehun. Spontan semburat merah keluar dari pipi keduanya.

"Heee? =.=a apa-apaan kau Tao. . .?" Ucap Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak biasa itu.

* * *

"Aku akan pulang terlambat noona. Mungkin akan sampai sore jadi jangan kawatirkan aku.- ne. Apa semua barang-barangnya sudah di pindahkan?- baguslah.- ne, nanti aku sekalian mengambil motorku di bengkel.- arrasseo."

Klik.

Chanyeol menutup telfonya. Sekarang ini dia sedang berada dirumah sakit mengantar Kai, teman sekelasnya yang terluka parah akibat perkelahiannya dengan Kyoongsu.

"Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol-ah!" Minseok berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah Chanyeol.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kai. . . Kai. . ."

"Kenapa Kai? Dia sudah sadar?"

"B-bukan! Tapi. . . tapi dia. . . dia tidak bisa diselamatkan!"

"Mwo?!"

* * *

TBC^^


End file.
